Running Wild
by Unicorns268
Summary: Clary's Mother was killed by werewolves. She seeks refuge with her hateful Father and brothers. When she is thrown out of the house and captured by Jace's pack. Can she learn to live and love those who killed her Mother. And why does Jace feel responsible for her? (Rated T) The story's better than the summary.
1. Sorry Father

Chapter one:

 **Authors note:**

 **So I basically had six chapters up, decided I hated them, deleted them and I'm now starting again. If you read the other version this one will be completely different so stay calm. Now I'll shut up and let you read.**

Clary wondered how she ended up like this. Her arms were littered with cuts and bruises. The wolf were right behind her. Clary tripped over a branch just as a werewolf jumped onto her. Clary closed her eyes and was brought back to the last day she saw her Mother.

Flashback

 _"Mummy?" Eight year old Clary cried._

 _"Clary, my beautiful girl" came Jocelyn's reply. She used her thumb to rub the side of Clary's face. "You have to go Clary"_

 _"Why mummy?" Said the small redhead as a loud growl could be heard._

 _"I love you, my darling girl" Slowly she unclipped her necklace from her neck and put it around Clary's small, delicate neck. Another growl could be heard. "Now go find you brothers" She pushed Clary away as Jocelyn grabbed a kitchen knife. Jocelyn pushed a kiss onto Clary's forehead, as they went there opposite ways. It was the last time Clary saw her Mother._

Present

Clary fingered the necklace at her neck before screaming. "Jonathan, Sebastian"

The were turned into a girl who pressed her dirty hand over her mouth. "No one is coming to help you now" the girl hissed. "This is what you get for killing them" Refering to the six wolfs that Clary had killed. Before Clary could do anything the girl coiled up and dropped to the floor. "Sebastian" Clary said. "You came for me."

"She's not dead." Jonathan states.

"Yes Jon I know." Clary says. "And for your information the killing was for my mum. Trust me when I say it won't be my last too." Clary tells the girl.

"Her pack won't be far behind, let's go" Seb says. "Come on Clary"

Clary followed meekly knowing that either way her 'Father' would punish her.

Time Jump- back at their house.

"Clary, Jonathan and Sebastian, come here NOW!" Valentine yells.

Jonathan stepped forward,"Father, I can explain. I-" Valentine raises a hand to stop him. "Clary,"

"Yes Father?"

"Step forward" beckoning her forward he looked her up and down with disgust. Clary took a tentative step forward.

"Father I d-didn't mean for this to happen." Clary stutters out. "It will never happen again, I promise y-you."

"Yes Clary, I know it will never happen again."

Valentine stepped forward, raised a hand and brought it down, hard. Clary felt a sting on her face and crumpled to the floor. Her vision was blurry. "Jonathan and Sebastian will never help you again" Valentina hissed. He punched her, resulting in her having to double over. Knocking her over with just a flick of his hand Valentine left clary lying on the floor with his two sons towering over her.


	2. Pushed over the edge

**A/n: So i reveived reviews and Pm's of people wanting me to continue so here it is, but i did change some things in chapter 1 so you might want to check that out. Now on with the story:**

 _Clary's POV:_

I watched him walk away, his shoes making a sharp noise when ever they came in contact with the floor. He turned around and looked at us before turning the corner. A sickening grin on his face.

"Your are such a selfish brat!" Sebastian yelled at me. I turned my face towards him as his foot came into contact with my stomach. I groaned in pain and i rolled over.

I think i should probably explain the relationship I have with my brothers. They both care for me... to some extent but they show it in different ways. This isn't the first time Sebastian has hurt me and it was probably not the last, the best thing to do while he was like this was to wait for it to be over. And for that reason he was my fathers favorite. Next my brother Jonathon, he tried his best to shield me from the beatings, but we all knew that I would end up being hurt either way. It was him actually that had convinced my father to let me stay with them and for him not to just kill me there and then.

"Seb, she just took a beating, your gonna give her another one?" Jonathan said an icy tone to his usually soft voice. Sebastian gave me one more distasteful look before turning around and heading back to his room. Jonathan bends down beside me and strokes my hair. Gently I sit up and face him.

"I hate it when he's mad at me." I say a small shiver running through my body.

"I know but he hardly stays mad for long. He's probably already over it." He replies rubbing my back reassuringly. He scoops me up and carries me to his room, Sebastian is there. He's standing by the window. Jon puts me down as Seb turns around.

"Seb, I-I'm-"

"I know Clarissa, 'your sorry'" He says holding his hands up in abbreviated quotations. " If you stopped being rash you wouldn't have to say 'sorry' anymore." I looked down my cheeks red from being ashamed. I felt someone lift my shirt up and press something cold to my stomach. I looked up to see Jonathan.

"Hold it there" He says sternly before standing next to Seb. Looking at them now, I could understand why people feared them so much. They where both tall and lean with a hard look on both of their faces.

I looked down and saw a bruise on my stomach. I decided that that was it. I had finally been pushed to the edge and I needed to leave.

"I-I need to leave." I say looking at their faces. Seb's is riddled in confusion, whilst Jon's is Tightening. "I want to- need to, leave here. Please"

They share a quick look and seem to make an agreement.

"Ok." Jon says a small grin playing on his face.

* * *

I look down the hall to make sure no one is there. When I'm satisfied I tiptoe towards Seb's room. I push open the door and sure enough Jon and Seb are waiting for me with a bag.

"Did you get the stuff?" Jon questions. I nod my head showing him what was in my arms. I had another set of clothes, my stele and my favourite dagger.

"Ok good, we've got you, three apples, some water, a bar of chocolate and three daggers." Seb says showing me the contents of the back pack he was holding. I quickly transfer it all into the bad and sling it over my shoulder.

"Clary where are you going exactly?" Jon asks folding his arms.

"Not sure yet, but far away from here." I look at them. "Well I um guess this is bye?" I look tentatively up at them.

"Bye Bye kiddo" Jon says ruffling my hair. I roll my eyes but smile slightly.

"See you." Seb says gruffly. I know its the best he can do so I accept it and wave at them. Just as I'm about to close the door I turn back around. "You don't know where I went. Right?" They smile at me.

"Right" with that I turn the knob on the door and exit the room. Tiptoeing through the house I almost laugh at how stupid Valentine is. I could have escaped ages ago. And then I realized I had jinxed myself. Standing near the front door was a guard. I had an idea, he was patrolling up and down so for 6 seconds every minute his back was turned away from me. I pulled a dagger from my bag, careful not to make a noise. I held my breath as he turned around and walked up to him. Just as he was about to turn back to face me I through the dagger into his chest. I through a second one and watched as his efforts of living went down and his dead body crashed to the floor. I realised the noise probably woke someone up so I had better go. I grabbed the daggers and wiped them on his shirt before stepping over him and unlocking the door.

* * *

 _Jace's POV:_

"Maia, what the bloody hell has happened?" I ask as she drops to my feet.

"The girl. She-" Before she starts to have a coughing fit and I sigh for Magnus, our healer, to take her away. Groaning in frustration I put my head in my hands. This girl Clarissa had killed four members of my pack and two members of my cousins Will's pack and we both wanted her dead, or captured.

"Jace." I look up.

"What is it Alec?"

"There is a rumor going round that the morgenstern girl has left the household and is by herself."

I stare at Alec in shock. Doesn't she know that now she has no protection and she could be killed.

"Do you think it's true?" I question, tilting my head up to look at him.

"Yes."

"Ok. I want weres everywhere and I want her brought to me. I don't care if you have to hurt her to get her here just do it." Alec nods at me and walks off. Finally, I would get answers to why she killed so many and I would get my revenge.

 **A/n:**

 **Ok so I obi changed how they meet and how she leaves, so tell me what you think. Please review** **because** **it motivates me. And I will get the next chapter out when I get at least five reviews.**

 **Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**


	3. Ring any bells

Clary's POV:

I look around. I hear the noise again. I have felt like someone has been following me for a while now. I think I've been away from the house for about 6 hrs and the sun was starting to rise. I heard a crunch and I look up, turning my head to see where the sound had come from. I pulled my daggers out of my bag. Keeping them by my thigh. Just as a turned my back I almost felt something leap at me. Just in time I jump out of the way. I look back and take a sharp intake of breath. Three werewolves are standing in front of me. The one that leaped at me, snarled showing me his fangs. I reached for my dagger just in time as another one leapt at me. I jabbed the knife into its body and it fell back. Not dead, but wounded. That seemed to anger the other two and they stared at me. One of them turned into a beautiful young girl, but she had a ruthless look in her eyes. She herself pulled out a dagger and growled at me. The were I had stabbed got up and turned into a young man.

"Jordan, go tell Jace we got her." The girl says. Grinning at me sickly. Just as he runs off I lunge at the girl, I slash her arm and she cringes at the pain. The werewolf leaps onto me. Snarling into my face. He's too heavy to push of so I kick over my leg and try to move but its no use. Suddenly the air becomes thicker and the girl bows her head low. I know who is here. The alpha of this pack. The feared Jace Herondale. The were holding me morphs into a man who along with the girl, holds my arms back and stops me from moving. I look at the Alpha. The controller of these monsters. The ones who killed my beloved mother. I stare straight into his golden eyes. I could get lost in them. I shake my head. _What the hell clary. Stop. He's a monster. They KILLED your mother._

"Well, well, well, what do we have here." Jace says his eyes glinting excitedly. Like a child who has just been given a new toy to play with. I felt something dribble down my face and drop to the floor. Blood. My head was bleeding. Not that Jace seemed concerned.

"Well done Alec and Izzy." He said nodding in approval. He snarled at me as I thrashed around in their arms. "Now, now, stop moving or your going to get hurt even more."

I don't like this. I look at his face. His eyes are triumphant, He leans down to make eye level with me.

"The mighty Clarissa Morgenstern. Not so mighty now." He snickers. The other wolves howl out their laughter and the girl smirks at me. I did the only thing I could think of. I spat in his face. While he was confused I used this chance to kick out my leg at the boy, who I assumed was 'Alec'. He groaned and let go of me. Next 'Izzy' the black-haired girl. I use my free arms to grab the dagger by my side. I almost smirk at how stupid they were for making sure I had no weapons. I slash her leg and she stumble back. I look up and see a circle of Werewolves around me. One lunges and I duck. I even I know I couldn't take all these weres. I throw a dagger at one and duck again as one lunges at me. Three move towards me and I feel one scratch me. Then they pile on top of me. One knocks the wind out of me and I know as Jace walks up to me that I had traded one prison for another. My vision blurs and no one bothers to catch me as I fall to the ground, at the mercy of these werewolves who wanted me dead.

* * *

I blink my eyes slowly and look up. My head feels heavy, _where am I?_ Then it all comes back, leaving, the fight, being captured. Standing up I can see that I'm in a tent thing. No lock on the door, well there was no door. I grin to myself, this should be easy. I stand up and walk towards the exit but fall back. Turning around I realize my hands are shackled to chains that are buried underneath the ground. I groan in frustration. I pull them but they don't even budge. Screw werewolves and their abilities to dig so deep. Still I try until my hands are raw and red.

"Trying to leave so soon?" A voice comes from behind me. I turn around and see Jace Herondale standing at the curtain of the tent.

"Anywhere as long as you aren't there." I retort.

"Well it doesn't look like you have the upper hand now does it."

"Har Har. Are you proud of yourself yet?"

"Oh, you have no idea." He grins at me.

"Bite me."

"That could be arranged." I roll my eyes at him.

"Come on even someone like you must have had some form of education, even if it where only to become a jerk."

His face hardens. "Fine, you want to talk about being a jerk, why don't you tell me why you go on random killing sprees?"

I look at him in disbelief. How dare he ask me that. "Yeah right like you don't know."

"No, I don't. So why don't you enlighten me." I roll my eyes again and tell him.

"Your pack killed my mother. And I need my revenge."

"No. My pack do not kill unless on my orders."

"Then I guess you ordered them"

"No I. DID. NOT."

"Woah chill. You murdered _my_ mum remember."

"I did no such thing."

"Didn't say it was you, but one of your pack. Her name was Jocelyn Fairchild. Ring any bells?"

 **A/n:**

 **Okkkkkk so tell me what you guys think in the reviews because it really motivates me and while you're at it why don't you pop on over to my second fanfic, which is called 'KINGDOM OF BROKEN GLASS' That's it so**

 **byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**


	4. You found me

Jace's POV:

Shit. How could I have missed it. The resemblance, the way she spoke. The truth is that yes, the name Jocelyn Fairchild did ring bells. She was the woman who had been killed by the rogue werewolf, Samantha. Alec and I were following her and Samantha ended up at the Fairchild house. Too late. The woman was dead and the small child was motherless. No one saw where she went, so we assumed she was dead. But clearly not because here she was, shackled to the ground in my tent.

"Clarissa Fairchild? That's you?"

"Yeah stupid. Its me." She rolled her eyes. She seemed to do that a lot. If anyone else had done that I would have killed them, but I felt like she had an excuse.

"It wasn't one of my pack that killed your mother."

"Oh, you remember her now."

"Well, yes. But I repeat it wasn't one of mine."

"Ha, like I couldn't see you, the other Herondale wolf, Will I think and that black-haired boy with that other girl who killed my mother."

"You don't understand. She was rogue, we were trying to stop her."

"Yeah sure you were."

"Clary I'm telling the truth." She looked at me and turned her back, indicating that this conversation was over.

O.o.O

Clary's POV:

Should I believe him? His story does sound right, but I was so young and maybe revenge and grief had clouded my judgement. _Clary, stop he's getting into your head._ I couldn't stop though. I so badly wanted to believe him. I wanted him to be right, that it was a rogue. But I had been knocked down so many times it was hard. _Clary focus at the task in hand._ Right. Valentine has probably figured out I'm gone; would he look for me? I needed people I could trust.

"cough cough" I turn around and see the black-haired girl from earlier. Izzy. "You know, even for you, trying to take down 12 werewolves and an alpha is slightly crazy." I smirk at her.

"Crazy doesn't cover me." I learnt since the first time I had been beaten by Valentine that it was better for me to be crazy, don't cry, don't show anger, don't let anyone know what makes you happy or sad.

"Ha, first right thing I've heard all week."

"Ya know, if the circumstances were different I might be able to tolerate you." I say smirking at her.

"I'm going to take that as a compliment."

"Go ahead sweetie, do what you want."

"Huh. I was outside the tent and heard your conversation with Jace."

"And?"

"I can't believe you spoke to him like that, He's an alpha."

"He's not _my_ alpha and I'm not scared of him." Izzy looked at me once more before stepping closer to me.

"What he said was true."

"How would you know?"

"Alec, the 'black haired boy' is my brother."

"Huh" I turned by back, the truth is that I really had no idea on what I should believe and what not to believe. I looked back around but Izzy must have left because all that was left was the flapping openings of the tent.

O.o.O

I rub my eyes as I look out of the tent. I must have fallen asleep. I could here voices in the distance. Shouts, growls. A fight. And by the sound of the whimpering werewolves it was clear the other side was winning. What was the other side? There had to be loads of them to take on werewolves like this. Or… it could be him. Valentine had found her. I stretched out as far as my cuffs would let me but all I could see was the edge of the fight.

Suddenly someone was rushing towards me. It was Valentine. I stumbled back. Curling into a ball so he couldn't recognise me. Of course, my hair gave me away and I could feel his presence at the tent flaps.

"Oh, Clarissa darling look, they tied you up so it will be easy for me to take you." He laughed and strode forward. "Now don't move or I might chop your hands off." He says as he brings out his seraph blade and It slices through the metal of the chains. The area around my wrists are red but Valentine yanked me up. Pulling me close to his face he hissed in my ear "You thought you could escape me. You, little piece of shit is going to come back home and you are going to get a beating." With that he punched me again and again until I was on the ground then he kicked me. I felt hot tears sliding down my cheeks, though I have never cried once while being beaten. Maybe it was the feeling that I was now being taken back to the horrid place. All of a sudden, the kicks stopped I looked up through my misty eyes and saw… _Jace?_ He was fighting of Valentine alongside Alec but Valentine was winning. I almost cried out in relief as I saw Jon and Seb running over. But then my heart plummeted they were fighting Jace, on Valentines team. I felt like me heart had turned to stone. _What did you think they would always come to your rescue?_ Yes. I did. They were all a blear of swords and claws in front of me. Someone dropped two daggers before me. It was Jace, but before he could say anything he was off again fighting. I realised they only way the fight was even was because. Sebastian had a limp, Jon had a nasty scratch down the side of his head and Valentine was only armed with a small dagger.

I saw my chance as Valentine stood in front of me. With all the will-power I could muster I through the dagger into the side of his chest. Not a death shot, but very painful and he could lose a lot of blood. He gaped at me as he clutched his chest, his face turning white. He stumbles back as I crumple to the floor. I'm still clutching the dagger. Valentine starts running towards the woods and he disappears behind the trees, Sebastian right behind him. I turn to Jon. _Please don't hurt me. Please don't hurt me._

"I'm sorry Clare." He whispers to me. "Please take care of her." He says to Jace and Alec before sprinting off. Leaving me crying on the floor, clutching a dagger and praying to god that I wasn't too bruised. I don't know how long we were there for, no one moving. All you could hear where my cries and the boys' shallow breathing until Izzy rushed in.

"Alec? Alec!" She cried as she hugged her brother. I stared at them not bothering to hide the jealousy in my eyes.

"Are you ok?" Alec asks.

"Yes, but there has been a kill."

"Who?" Jace pipes in

"Poppy." I feel bad. I caused her death. They wouldn't have come if it wasn't for me. _Stop thinking like that. Just a couple of days ago you wanted them all dead._

But the question was.

Did I still want to be enemy's?

 **A/n:**

 **Sooooooo what do you think? Izzy and Clary relationship is starting and this was needed to also kick off the clace. Which many people have asked me about. Yes, there will most definitely be Clace and as this is going to be a quite short story it will start very soon. That's it for now but pls review. When I get 5 reviews I'll update**


	5. What did I expect?

Jace's POV:

The four of us stand just stand there. Clary still curled in a tight ball. Alec stroking Izzy's hair as she sobs about Poppy. She had been in the pack for a while and they had both become quite close. Izzy got along with only a few people and when she does she really does put everything into that person. I just sat there. Valentine and the Morgenstern boys had come from nowhere. One second, we were all eating supper and the next fighting.

"Jace?" Alec's voice breaks my thoughts. "We should get going, move site and cover up our sent."

"Yeah, good idea." We both walk to the door of the tent but are stopped by a small whimper. We turn around and see that Izzy had tried to help clary up.

"Leave her Iz. She'll die out in the wild anyway." Alec says in a stern voice. I'm about to says something but Clary does before I have a chance.

"Please, please don't leave me here. It won't help, Valentine will still find you and kill you all just because you helped me. You could use me, I can fight. I-." She coughs into her hand and her hand comes away with red splotches on it.

"Jace, you can't leave her." Izzy says.

"Jace we need to go." Alec says glaring at his younger sister.

"Jace, please" Izzy says. I'm not sold until Clary lifts her head fully. Her eyes are dull and glistening with tears and pleading.

"She can come but she will be shackled until she can be trusted." I say hoping I have pleased everyone enough. Alec frowns but doesn't say anything and Clary's head sags in relief.

O.o.O

Clary's POV:

I know, I should've let them leave me. But the truth was that Alec was right, I would die here. So, I had begged and now here I was sitting in a car my hands cuffed to the door sitting next to the girl from two nights ago, the one who had nearly killed me. A wolf named Jordan was driving the car and it was just the three of us along with a bunch of folded tents. The girls name was Maia and it turned out I had killed one of her friends Hannah.

All of a sudden, the car halts to a stop and we lurch forward, unfortunately my hands keep me stuck closely to the wall, resulting in the cuffs digging in.

"Jordan? What's wrong?" Maia asks.

"Something hit the car." Jordan replies.

"What was it?"

"Oh, gee let me go back in time and find out for you." Jordan says rolling his eyes.

"Are you guys always this sarcastic?" I pipe in.

"Shut your mouth, Shadowhunter. I'm gonna see what it is." And with that Maia was out of the door.

"You know it's hard to believe we are dating." Jordan said with a huff.

"Uh-huh" I say before she comes back in.

"There was nothing except for this note." The girl says holding it out to me. I pick it up and un-fold it carefully.

 _I'm coming for you Clarissa_

I take sharp intake of breath before looking at the girl and the boy. The boy, Jordan leans forward and reads the note.

Oh no.

 **O.o.O**

The rest of the drive had been silent and it had taken a while to get to an old hotel room. The room was only meant for three people so people where squishing together. Jordan and Maia were on a single bed already asleep. A boy called Simon who was dating Izzy slept next to her who was next to Alec and then the packs only warlock a man called Magnus where all on a double bed. Max, who I found out was also Izzy's younger brother slept curled up on the couch and Jace was making sure everyone was ok. My hands where still cuffed but I needed them un done to go clean my cuts and ice my bruises.

"I-I need you to undo my cuffs so I can clean myself up." I say looking as fierce as possible.

"Uh, Uh, Uh." Jace replies a smirk on his face. "No way are you getting out of those cuffs." I stare at him _really? What was I gonna do? Hit him with a plunger?_ "Come on, I'll get ya cleaned up." He leads me to the bathroom and sits me on the toilet. I raise my eyebrow at him and he just winks in his cocky old way. He gently lifts up my shirt and I wince as he presses a cold towel on it.

He wipes away the dried blood and pull back down my shirt. He then grabs another towel and holds it up to my face. After he's done we leave the bathroom to find everyone asleep. Jace sits on the opposite couch to Max and curls up. But not before throwing me a pillow. I don't know what I expected. Him to except me? _Actually, that's exactly what I expected. Because I like him._ Shut up I told myself. I didn't like Jace. Did I? No? Anyway, he wouldn't like me and we come from different lives.

I curl up against the wall and fall asleep with my head resting on the pillow.

 **A/n: Ik this is a short chapter but I'm really busy but you guys have been amazing so I decided I would give you this chapter. Please review because it motivates me.**

 **Follow, review, Favourite**

 **Byeeeeeeeeeeee**


End file.
